


and I know that you're scared because hearts get broken

by matsubroka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, edit 6/25/20 for grammar and stuff, its JUST my boys, literally mentions akaashi and yaku but thats IT, there is a jeep, yes this is a harry styles reference also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsubroka/pseuds/matsubroka
Summary: On the last day of summer before their first year of college, Bokuto and Kuroo share a sunset.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	and I know that you're scared because hearts get broken

On their last night of summer before being shipped off to college, despite everything in the universe pointing towards Bokuto and Kuroo going out with a bang, Kuroo found himself climbing quietly into his rickety old Jeep with Bokuto and going wherever the wind took them. With the top off, the windows down, the doors long gone, and the speakers blasting one of Kuroo’s infamous summer throwback playlists, they just drove. They went until the sun began to sink, and the tires reached the crashing waves of the shore. 

Their voices were starting to strain under the weight of their passionate singing (screaming), and the songs were starting to repeat. As his car rolled to a stop on the soft sand, Kuroo turned towards Bokuto, lowering the speakers so as to hear himself. 

“Can you believe this is finally it?” He found himself saying, still giddy despite the fear lurking in his gut. 

“I don’t know man, it still doesn’t feel real,” Bokuto answered, resting his head in his hand and staring off into the sky as the clouds slowly passed overhead, “like, it feels like I stepped into Fukuroudani for the first time last week, nationals were yesterday, and graduation was _this morning_ ,”

“I get that, though,” Kuroo agreed, cutting the ignition and leaning back in his seat, “I still remember the first day of high school, crystal clear, and after nationals the rest of the year just fucking flew,” 

Bokuto sighed hearing that, shifting to look towards Kuroo, “Why didn’t I listen to my mom when she told me to cherish my high school years? I was always like yeah you old fuck I’m graduating in like three thousand years, I’ll cherish it when I get there, but now I’m suddenly _there_ , and I _didn’t_ cherish it!” He wailed, “All I did was make fun of Akaashi and sleep through practice every Saturday!” 

“C’mon man, that’s not true! We slept through practice _together_! That’s gotta count for something!” Kuroo added. 

“We’ve done some pretty wicked things, y’know. Not many people’s high school memories are gonna be as great as ours. Most people hate high school,” He huffed out a laugh as he continued, a smile starting to playfully tug at his lips, “And who would have thought that we were the lucky ones, huh?”

Bokuto laughed at that, loud and comforting and _real_. His eyes finally regained their shine, recovering from the brink of tears that they had been resting on for the last hour. Kuroo felt his own cackle like laugh join in, and soon they were in stitches simply because they were together. 

Kuroo wiped a tear from his eyes as he calmed down from their shared moment of mirth. They were left with just each other and the rest of the world surrounding them (an even split if you asked him, they could wreak enough havoc to threaten Japan alone, who’s to say how the rest of the world would react)

They fell into a silence only cut through by the soft sound of the car’s radio, playing an old song that they’d already heard a million times before and would listen to a million times more. The windows were rolled down to catch the breeze from the waves, as they created their own music for the boys to be enraptured by. For just a moment, they allowed themselves to bask in it. Where they were now, they didn’t need words to surround them, to blot out tense moments or awkward situations. Kuroo knew Bokuto too well to ever feel uncomfortable around him, and only ever _pretended_ to be embarrassed by him in public. 

They watched the sky shift to a lilac hue as the sun dipped below the horizon, the whirling colors giving an air of finality to their high school careers. Sure, graduation was a good two months behind them, but as the summer progressed they were still a part of their high school if not in age then in spirit. 

But in this moment, they knew that they were going to have to truly say goodbye. 

Kuroo was quite proud of what he’d managed to achieve in his short three years at Nekoma High. The list is fantastically immeasurable, but to name some of his greatest hits: setting the club room on fire (twice, but the first time was completely an accident! He didn’t know crystal balls needed to be covered!), falling so hard down the main staircase that it now has a permanent Kuroo shaped dent in it, and convincing the entirety of the staff that Yaku’s real name was Chevy. 

And although he complained every day about his boring teachers and predictable schedule, he knows that he’s going to miss it. Not everything (advanced physics 2 can still suck his dick), but he’s gonna miss the gang. The gaggle of misfits that he managed to accrue during his time at Nekoma would always have a special place in his heart, even when they went their separate ways. 

Finally, as the splatter of lilac against rose faded to something deeper, Kuroo realized that this moment meant the first step into the rest of their lives. 

It had always been just one more year until graduation, one more game in the season, one more test in the semester. He finally got to say that it was all behind him. It was fucking terrifying. 

Bokuto also seemed to be lost in thought, head burrowed in his arms as his eyes soaked in the beauty of the evening. He slowly turned to look towards Kuroo, an oddly reminiscent look in his eyes, before finally breaking the great stretch of silence that was laid before them. 

“I hope you know,” he began, choosing his words carefully, as if the utterance of anything less than perfect would ruin the luster of this golden moment. He laced his fingers through Kuroo’s, pulling his hand towards him to grab his boyfriend’s full attention (though he hardly needed to make those extra maneuvers. Kuroo was always drowning in Bokuto’s everything).

“I hope you sincerely understand that even if this is the closest we’ll ever be, and throughout college and everything after... we never get close again like this, right here...” 

He took a breath to steady himself. 

“Just remember that I am forever changed by you, and what you mean to me now, and what you will mean to me then,” and his golden eyes reflected the waves, the last dregs of the sun creating a halo around the highlights of his hair, and Kuroo knew that he would never love anyone more than he loved Bokuto right now. 

He didn’t acknowledge the tears gathering in his eyes as he stared at Bokuto, the boy that he sold his soul to the second they met. And Bokuto smiled, eyebrows turning up, eyes filled with unnameable emotion. 

“You act like I’m _ever_ even letting you out of my sight,” Kuroo choked out, stifling a sob so he could just _let this perfect human know how much he fucking loved him_ , “You, Bokuto Koutaro, are never going to be able to get rid of me,” his lip trembled, “Like it or not, you’ve fundamentally changed who I am as a person as well, so you’re stuck with me.” and he was crying, sobbing actually, his whole body shaking with love.

Now Bokuto was crying too, and he pulled Kuroo towards him so that they weren’t crying alone. Kuroo immediately buried his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, sobbing hard enough to rip his own heart to shreds. Bokuto unsuccessfully tried to dry his tears in Kuroo’s windswept hair, as his slid less catastrophically down his cheeks.

They took comfort in the other simply being there, and eventually their mutual breakdown lessened to a sniffle here and there. The sky was now deep indigo, yet night had not fully set in. 

The first chapter of their lives ended as the stars began to shine down through the top of Kuroo’s ratty old car. That, and the rest of his life would be left behind in a few hours as he and every other rising senior (soon to be freshman... again) took the first step to chasing their dreams. 

He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew that together they’d outrun their dreams. Life wouldn’t have time to catch up, and as if something as lackluster as _time_ could hold back the unstoppable forces of Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou. They’d grab their lives by the horns and force it to bend to their will. And okay, even if it didn’t go _exactly_ as planned, above all, he knew that if they stuck together, they would be alright. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY i just caught up with the manga and have been watching season four i HAVE been diagnosed with depression so. im emo. anyway listen to golden by harrystyles and blinding lights by the weeknd bc they are PRIME bokuroo songs an d this fic was named after golden. ok i just miss my boys. god teleport me back to fall 2015 :^(. go peep my twitter at reiialt and tumblr at matsubrokq sorry i forgot how to do the hyperlink thing. rest in piece kuroo cause furudate killed him at 23 years young :(. anyway i love you all thank you for taking r time to read my literal just me crying and writing everything i feel :) !!!!


End file.
